


The Forgotten Child

by Justm3h



Series: Plotted Stories Half-Written [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 percent plotted story but not a full fic, AU, Coby centric, Dead Parents, Fanart, Garp calling Sengoku out for one, Gen, Half-Siblings, Hellmeppo is constantly done with everything, Law didnt sign up for this, cause i forgot and its an au anyway, lets just ignore that Bell-mere adopts Nami and Nojiko before Coby was born for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justm3h/pseuds/Justm3h
Summary: Coby is a child born out of wedlock, given up for adoption and sent to the East Blue.All he knows about his parents are that they were Marines. He only knows his mother’s name, Bell-mere, as it’s the only one written on the birth form.Nothing on his father… and nothing about why they gave him up.He grows up believe in the ideals their chosen profession preached and became a Marine in the hopes of finding them one day.





	The Forgotten Child

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, we know nothing about Coby’s parents and I thought if he had blond hair he looks eerily like Cora. 
> 
> BOOM this happened.
> 
> Warning: Plotted out from beginning to end with bits of dialogue but NOT a full length fic.
> 
> Enjoy~

[ ](https://imgur.com/0vMenPj)

Bell-mere and Cora spend one last night together before he goes undercover and results in pregnancy.

Cora never finds out, having been sent out with no way of contacting him.

Bell-mere can’t keep the baby as a Marine so she gives him up. She’s not quite ready to make that step to civilian life like with Nami and Nojiko.

All he knows about his parents are that they were Marines. But he only knows his mother's name and that’s a lead if anything.

So maybe just maybe he can find out who his father is? And become the marine they would be proud of.

With Luffy’s help after 2 years with Avilda, he’s finally able to join and even ends up in the care of the hero Garp.

He tries sneakily try to figure out who his father is and also learns the fate of his mother. Ever determined, he talks with her old friends, those few still around, and her commanding officer. They can only remember a very tall blond who they haven’t seen in years. So that means digging through records upon records.

Between his training and the trip to Water 7, he has a difficult time finding the answers he’s looking for. Some seem right but then don’t add up, Coby just can’t find his father’s file till he’s called to Fleet Admiral’s office. He’s near panicking as he stands at attention wonder what he could have possibly done. Or, in many cases, what Garp could have done.

Sengoku stares at him before pulling a folder out of his desk. He says Cipher Pol has informed him of the poorly concealed investigation and asks why a Petty Officer was looking for that Marine.

“Do you know him sir? Where can I find him?”

“I’m afraid he’s dead.”

Coby breathes heavily, before tears start falling down his face. “O-oh, I-I thought that might be the case when I couldn’t find anything...” Sengoku hands the boy a tissue and asks again what he wanted with the marine. “I think... I think he was my father.”

Sengoku is flabbergasted, "Your father? This?" And as Coby tries to approach the desk and trips and falls flat but pops right back up and Sengoku is like, "Well, I'll be damned."

They talk for what seems like forever but is just a little over a half an hour. In that time Sengoku can see Rosicante in the boy with his easy smile and red tinted eyes. While he can’t inform the boy much about his son he can let him know that Bell-mere was said to leave the marines after taking in a couple of girls. “I-I have siblings?”

Coby leaves the office filled with new questions and determination to live up to the good marines his parents were, not seeing Sengoku’s guilty look. The man had left out the part where Rosicante was his adopted son making him his grandfather.

Sengoku tries to steal the boy from Garp but the Vice Admiral protests with “You can’t steal my brat!” and ultimately Coby protests saying Sengoku needs to focus on the marines and not just a Petty Officer like him, unaware that the their connection.

Coby just continues to do research and looks and prays he can find any other relatives, the siblings Sengoku had hinted at, not realizing he’s already met one.

Meanwhile Garp has learned about the boy’s search and his parents. He fully calls out Senny on his bullshit but can’t say anything after his own poor grandfatherly behaviour.

So Ace is captured and Marineford happens. Coby, who recently learned of his own siblings, is worried and sickened by what’s going on with Luffy’s brother. But Ace died and Luffy’s reaction scared him into action. What if his siblings were in this fight? He didn’t want that to happen to anyone else’s family.

He’s saved by Shanks and blacks out.

Coby awakens to the news that the war is over and the pirates have retreated; the Marines are claiming it as a victory. Coby can’t help but feel sickened. He leaves the infirmary, intent on finding the person he can hear who is crying out so fiercely. He finds Garp alone and sits by him all night.

The man weeps and Coby just keeps watch.

He can’t even mourn the loss of his grandson in public.

Morning comes and Garp is all cried out. He doesn’t thank Coby but does tell the boy to go ask Sengoku what Donquixote Rocinante meant to him.

Convinced there is nothing more Coby can do for his mentor, he leaves Garp to mourn privately and walks to Sengoku’s office, which is surprisingly intact compared to the rest of the building.

The early morning is more early than morning, light is just starting to appear on the horizon as stars fade, and that’s the only reason why the man’s office isn’t flooded with officers. Sengoku himself is asleep at his desk, clearly exhausted.

“Sir?”

The Buddha startles awake. “Ah Coby? What brings you here?”

“Are you all right, sir?”

“No, but that’s nothing you can fix. What is it?”

“Garp told me to ask you what Donquixote Rocinante meant to you, but...that was my father’s name. Did...you know him personally?”

Sengoku stills and falters. This is the last thing he needs right now but that’s probably why Garp did it. “I... I’m afraid I omitted something important last time... Donquixote Rocinante was like a son to me...was a son to me.”

“I... does that mean?”

“I suppose it would be odd if I didn’t think of you as a grandson.”

“G-grandfather?”

“Yes.”

They talk and Sengoku reveals more about Cora’s heritage as a Celestial Dragon, Doflamingo, and finally the identity of another sibling, a brother. “I’m not sure the status of your sisters but... the boy Roci saved. His name was Trafalgar Law.”

Coby is conflicted about this new information. He never thought of himself as any special so he can ignore the Celestial Dragon part, he had heard enough rumors about the string man to know that was a bad idea, but--his brother.

He had only learned later from rumor that the Surgeon of Death had appeared on the battlefield and whisked Jinbe and the body of Luffy away. If they were still alive, it was only due to his help... one of the Worst Generation.

There’s not much Coby can do with Marineford in such a state. He helps with the clean up as best he can, keeping an eye on Garp, afraid of what the man could do in his frame of mind. Then, sometime after two weeks, Coby feels it. He races to the highest point he can reach, looking out into the open water and spotting a single marine ship circling... but it... he smiled. Coby rushes to find Garp and when he does, the man is crying again. “He’s alive. Thank god.”

Luffy, Coby knows, and  he hears the Ox bell ring 16 times.

Luffy is alive.

Coby sees the picture the next day. He doesn’t know what it means but none of the rumors seemed quite right. Regardless of what Luffy meant, Coby will be right behind him. He focuses on getting stronger and becoming the Admiral he promised he would be.

Coby tries to meet Law every time the man had some Shichibukai business and just can’t manage to meet him. Even at Rocky Point, he had been helping civilians while Law had been somewhere else just out of sight.

The now-Captain has better luck traveling to Orange Town while on business in the East Blue. Helmeppo covers for him as he asks around about Bell-mere. The animosity towards him is worrisome, and the glares are worse than he’s experienced in some time. It’s even more so when a crowd with makeshift weapons confronts him in the center of town. At the head are a woman with blue hair and a man with a pinwheel in his hat.

“What do the Marines want here? You’re not welcome.”

“My apologies, I was just looking for information. I was told that the daughters of former Marine Bell-mere lived here? I was hoping to meet them.”

“Why?”

Coby looks away sheepishly scratching the back of his head. “Er, that’s private.”

“... My name is Nojiko, Bell-mere was my mother.”

Coby looks at the woman in a new light, eyes sparkling. “Could we talk elsewhere?” Nojiko sizes him up but agrees only if Ginzo could join. Coby agrees and the three travel back to the orange grove where her house was. Once inside, Coby and Nojiko take a seat while Ginzo stands by the window.

“So what is it?”

“Ah, I’m sorry, it’s just something I wanted to share with you and your sister. Where is she?”

“Unavailable.”

“Oh...”

He pauses. This was the moment he was waiting for but it’s... “I was looking for you and your sister because... Bell-mere was my mother.”

“What?”

“Ah, she gave me up when I was a baby because she wasn’t ready for motherhood yet-“

“LIAR!” Nojiko screeches, slamming a fist on the table. “How dare a Marine come here and claim to be her blood?!”

“But?! She is!”

“I don’t believe you!”

Nojiko stands, glaring down at Coby who remains seated.

“Nojiko. Stop!” Ginzo calls, stopping her from doing anything. “Boy. You said she gave you up. Where?”

“East Blue, sir. The was a orphanage in a small fishing town that I grew up in. But I was told the sea was where my mother was from.”

“Nojiko, he’s telling the truth.”

“What?! Ginzo!”

“She told me once, on a bad night after getting you two, that she felt guilty. Guilty because she had given up a boy she had never planned for but loved dearly. But she wasn’t ready, her career still too important to her and she was too young.”

“But...”

“Plus he has her hair.”

Coby blushes because his mother’s hair?! He’s never heard that before.

Coby introduces himself and when they run cold again at his profession, he asks why? The two reluctantly explain Arlong, Nezumi, and how they were finally saved by Luffy.

“Luffy? Strawhat Luffy?”

“Yeah; do you have a problem with that?”

Coby just starts laughing.

“How dare you!”

“No, no, wait! I just. It’s funny how Luffy-san has a way of saving people. He helped me too!”

And everyone relaxes from there. Coby tells his story, how Luffy saved him from a pirate name Avilda, how he helped him become brave and get into the marines. How he met him and his crew at Water 7. Nojiko looks amused now.

“Oh? So did you meet my sister?”

“Eh?”

“Nami. My sister--our sister I suppose--is Nami the Cat Burglar.”

“EHHHHHHHHHH!”

The family talks and talks, about a little bit of everything. Bell-mere’s death, Coby’s life, Nojiko and Nami’s life, and Nojiko asks about Marineford...

By the end of the visit, Coby is happy he came. He departs with a much different crowd than he arrived to. As he waves a farewell, Helmeppo leans over and asks who that woman was. Coby grins and answers his sister.

“Oh.... WHAT?!”

Try as he might, Coby can never quite meet Law... but that changes when word comes in that an Admiral is headed to Dressrosa, and Coby decides to tag along.

But the thing is, Coby doesn’t want the attention an up-and-coming Marine Captain would draw. His face is known. So, he takes off the bandana and dyes his hair blond. He looks so much like Cora it’s a shock.

Coby spends most of his time trailing after Law and avoiding the Cipher Pol that would surely give him away. He follows him and the small group of Strawhats all the way to Green Bit.

There’s a standoff between Doflamingo, Fugitora and his brother.

Coby saves the Sunny with Nami on it from Doffy because he’s not just about to let his uncle hurt his sister. He even calls her sis but Nami doesn’t believe him.

He laughs and says that’s what Nojiko thought she’d say, Nami sputters and Coby hands her a letter before going back to fight.

As the Sunny escapes with his sister on board, Fujitora throws a literal ship at them that narrowly misses. Coby isn’t so happy about that but has to shrug it off in favor of moving to stand by Law, who’s staring down his uncle.

“And just who are you supposed to be?” snarls Doffy, looking down at this blond brat who looks like his brother. Coby hesitates, looking at this man who is his blood and then down at the man his father had adopted. Not the time.

“A friend.”

“Then you’ll die too.”

At first, Law tries to fight Doffy alone, pushing Coby out of the way as he attacks and is ultimately losing. But Coby is great at filling gaps in defense for Law, taking the front line for the man. It helps level the battle.

It doesn’t last too long, though, before both are captured by a combo team of Issho and Doffy. Doffy takes custody of Law, allowing Issho to take Coby. The two Marines talk briefly, Issho allowing Coby to sneak away to figure out the secrets Doffy was hiding.

Coby sneaks around, living up to his father's profession, learning all he can about his uncle’s cruelty and plots. He eventually joins up again with Luffy and Law as the Bird Cage has trapped them all.

He personally confronts Doffy while Luffy is recovering, while his brother rests after his long fight, standing tall up against a man he has learned so much about in the last few hours.

“Oh look, it’s the brat who escaped.”

“Hello Uncle.”

Coby only has to hold him off for a few minutes. Just a few, as the Bird Cage inches closer. A few minutes for Luffy-san to recover, a few minutes for him to have to one chance to punch his uncle in the face.

Doffy, hearing those words, is certainly not going to take it easy on him. In those few minutes, he’s more of a punching bag to Doffy. But he holds on until Luffy recovers, managing to get the one hit he craved for, right in the face.

Doffy is defeated and most of them are carted off to Kyros’ place. Coby joins, helping them take the more injured people back for care. No one much trusts this blond who looks so strikingly similar to Doflamingo but others vouch for him before Zoro can identify the man as the Marine he knows.

“What’s up with the blond hair?”

“Ah... it’s a long story.”

Coby can only briefly explain that he wanted to secretly discover what exactly Doflamingo’s plan was. He now has enough information to foil many of Doffy’s operations elsewhere. Sabo doesn’t trust this Marine at all, but Coby just smiles like he does and bows, glad Ace-san’s fruit went to his brother. In turn, Sabo admits he has heard what Coby did at Marineford with Akainu and he was impressed.

“I’m just sorry I couldn’t stop it sooner.”

Coby departs back to the Marines, as both Law and Luffy are recovering and can’t talk. He reports back his findings to Issho and is so glad to hear the Admiral is refusing to sweep Luffy’s involvement under the rug like in Alabasta. It’s 3 days of helping as much as he can, unable to sneak away to actually talk with his brother. A brief visit with Doflamingo soured his attitude, as his uncle was not willing to answer any of his questions. But then Sengoku arrives and it’s his last chance.

As Law meets Sengoku, Coby strolls in to Law’s shock and Sengoku’s exasperation. His grandson has picked up some back habits from Garp.

“Hello Grandfather.”

“What?! **_Grandfather_ **?!”

“Donquixote Rocinante was my father. And that makes us siblings!” Coby can barely keep his excitement down, smiling at his eldest sibling.

“Cora wasn’t my father.”

“You mean he didn’t consider you his son?” Law can’t refute that after what Sengoku just admitted. Before Coby can talk to Law more, rocks start floating from the ground. Oh. That can’t be good.

Coby has absolutely learned some bad habits from Garp and as Law is running away to sail away, decides he could to live up to his mentor a little bit more.

"You know, I think I have some vacation days.”

“What?”

“I think I’m gonna go sail to meet my sister.”

“WHAT.”

“Oh? Didn’t you know Grandfather? Nami the Cat Burglar is my half sibling too.”

Sengoku foams at the mouth and Coby laughs, running after Law. He needs some time with his siblings. “I’ll be back in a month! Tell Helmeppo not to worry about me.”

Luffy, for one, has extreme difficulty believing that he’s actually Coby until Coby washes the blond dye out.

Law does his very best to keep Coby and Barto away from each other because the last thing he needs is them start geeking out over Straw Hat, but they talk and chat and Coby admits who his other parent is. Law is deeply disturbed that he’s sort of related to Nami.

The Heart Pirates adopt Coby as an unofficial addition to the crew, clearly happy as it seems their captain has family out there somewhere.

Nami isn't thrilled at seeing Coby again, but is willing to talk with him in more detail about the letter from her sister and Bell-mere.

Coby sets sail with Law off to Wano, and he’s grateful that while he may not have his parents, he has found the family he had been searching for.

 

**Bonus! Dressrosa and after outfits  
**

[ ](https://imgur.com/jFl8nIk)

[ ](https://imgur.com/M4HGnoC)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally Posted on Tumblr](http://justm3h.tumblr.com/post/173907328752/plot-the-forgotten-child)


End file.
